Love Eternal
by gothina234
Summary: Adopted from Kirallie. When Jacob pushed Bella away she ran from Forks. A hundred years later the Cullen's see someone very familiar. But can it be her? Rating has changed and may change later again. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_This story has been adopted with permission from Kirallie. _

_I am hoping that you like it and that I can continue to make you readers proud, I have felt really nervous about continuing this as I don't want to let all you fans of the story down._

_All rights belong to Highlander creators and Twilight to Stephanie Meyer and Summit._

_If you spot anything that I have missed please inform me_

_If you are new to this story I refer you back to Kirallie's channel and her story Love Eternal as it is the beginning to this. _

_Please review and tell me what you think. You are the readers and this is your story. Enjoy._

Chapter 1

Carlisle wanted to speak with Bella one to one. Edward received Carlisle's thoughts and Alice had seen the decision, with a glance the family left the room with Edward more reluctant to leave than the and Carlisle stood silent as they both acknowledged that she had changed but Bella wasn't sorry for what she had become. It had been her destiny to be an immortal and she accepted that fact.

"Bella may I ask about your healing properties, venom from a vampire is lethal and if you had been bitten it should have killed you".

Bella had to admit to herself that she missed how fascinated Carlisle was with the world and anything extraordinary that it contained.

"The venom would have stopped my heart but my heritage as an immortal would have stopped the process and I would have revived, having vampire venom coursing through your veins might have been classified as a violent death due to the excruciating pain you feel before you technically die" she smiled.

Carlisle smiled at the explanation as it answered his question but Bella swore she could see a hint of sadness in Carlisle's stone features.

"Carlisle what's wrong?". Carlisle's golden eyes stared at Bella's dark brown eyes.

"Bella I wanted to apologise to you about what we did, we only thought that we would spare you more pain when we left. We all have missed you since then especially Edward and Alice" he said ever so kindly trying to make sure he was not being too personal. Bella's heart starting to ache thinking about the past, the only downfall to being an immortal was that the past would never disappear like the many wounds she had endured.

"Everyone had left me, E-Edward left me and so did Jacob. I wanted to run away from the pain that was inside me slowly turning me into a hollow shell, I wanted peace" Bella said with sadness in her voice.

"Its alright Bella, I understand how you feel but I'm hoping that you can forgive us for what we did" he said taking Bella's hand.

Bella was momentarily shocked at how cold his hand was until she remembered that vampires were also known as the cold ones. Grabbing Carlisle she hugged him and fought back tears from her eyes, chatting with Carlisle reminded her of Charlie.

"It's ok I never blamed any of you, I was hurt but now I understand, I forgive you" Bella said soothly making sure that Carlisle knew how much she meant it.

Esme was watching the scene from above Carlisle and Bella. She had missed Bella so much and the guilt that she had carried was finally beginning to ease away. Bella didn't know whether she regretted seeing the Cullen family again but she had to admit she was glad that she knew someone in her new life that knew her. Esme walked down to meet Carlisle and Bella, she gave Carlisle a brief glance which Carlisle knew straight away was his cue to leave them to talk.

"What have you been doing for the last century then? You have changed so much since the girl I knew in forks" Esme asked cradling Bella's face so she could have a clear look at this girl who was now a women in Esme's eyes.

"Since becoming an immortal I have met so many people and seen so many new places. I haven't been alone I have had Duncan and Methos, in fact Methos was the one who found me after I had crashed my truck. He helped me, guided me and taught me how to protect myself from other immortals who wanted well to chop my head off" Bella said taking a sip of her coke.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry you have had to kill". Esme had always wanted to protect Bella from ever killing another human.

"I have only ever killed immortals and only if they attacked me first. Methos and Duncan have been amazing to me. I've enjoyed the company of Richie and Joe although unfortunately Joe succumbed to old age and had to leave us behind". Esme looked puzzled.

"Why did Joe succumb to old age, was he immortal or a human". Esme didn't fully understand Bella's world yet but wanted to learn more.

"Joe was a watcher, all immortals are assigned a watcher who must document and monitor them and he was one of the best watchers that could have ever been, right now I'm using his surname Dawson to honour him.".

Esme gazed at Bella in wonder and wished she had been there to see Bella grow into the strong independent women she now saw before her.

_I know this chapter is short but I am posting this to see what you all think and I want to make sure you like this first._

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews!

Enjoy!

Chapter two

Jasper walked around Bella's two story apartment admiring her collection of souvenirs and nik-naks, sometimes even pausing if something caught his eye. As nice as it was to see Bella again Jasper worried that he may have opened a gateway to trouble, from the moment Bella's scent hit him he knew that things were going to change. He did not expect it to involve another world that vampires didn't even know existed though.

Alice sensed Jasper's discomfort, she always kept both her 'sight' and mind in harmony with Jasper's.

"Jasper what's wrong" Alice asked as she walked over in a pixie-like motion. Jasper looked at Alice and smiled.

"Its nothing" he lied.

"Jasper from the day I saw you I knew I was going to love you, its one of things that makes lying to me so hard, I know your every feature and expression so please tell me what's wrong." Jasper sighed even though he had no actual need to.

"I was wondering if I did the right thing by bringing Bella back into our lives" he said with guilt pouring from his voice.

"Of course you did the right thing, everyone is so happy to see her again".

"I'm happy as well, I can sense everyone's emotions and they all are gleaming with happiness but its about what Bella has become".

Alice twirled herself round to Jasper's other side so she could comfort him more, as she twirled she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Bella is the same girl we knew back in forks albeit a few things have changed, unfortunately her wardrobe still remains the same" Alice laughed trying to cheer up Jasper.

Jasper smiled slightly at his wife and how her sense of fashion had dominated a large amount of the Cullen's finances, they barely wore anything twice.

"Its just that we may invincible to an extent and so is Bella. Do you think that the family can bear to lose her again"?.

Alice glanced at Edward knowing that he was probably listening, she considered him to be rude when he listened in. Alice understood Jasper and his views, Edward became a shell when he chose to leave Bella. Alice didn't know whether he would survive losing her again.

"Jasper, all I know is that she is back now and maybe a small part of Edward has come back too.".

Edward kept his distance from the rest of his family as they scanned Bella's apartment, they looked at her photo's and items looking for fragments of a history they had not been involved in. Alice and Jasper had been talking about Bella and her safety risk to the family. Edward couldn't help but silently laugh, no matter who they encountered on their journey's they were always analysed by Jasper who advised the rest of the family on whether they were safe or not. Jasper was immensly protective of the family, he considered them his salvation and a kind of atonement for his bloody past.

Edward wanted so much to go up to Bella and kiss her but knew he couldn't. The pain of losing her had damaged his mind as well as his soul. For many decades Edward now considered himself to be a monster with a soul to try and preserve a part of Bella in himself, she was the one who thought he had a soul therefore if he could feel the pain of losing her he knew his soul was the source of the pain.

Edward couldn't help but sneak a glimpse of her as she spoke with Esme, even with her changed appearance she was still his Bella.

"Hello Edward." Alice had skipped to his side in an instant and greeted him.

"Hello you little weirdo" Edward playfully said to antagonise his little sister, Edward instantly saw Alice stick her tongue out.

"You know how I feel about you silently intruding on conversations I have with Jasper."

Edward knew this but he had always struggled to contain his curiosity when it concerned other people.

"Sorry." he smiled.

"I saw a small glimpse concerning your decision to go over and kiss Bella, you still feel deeply for her."

"Of course I do but its been over a century since we last even spoke properly, the last words I ever said to her led her on this path." Edward brushed his hand through his hair as he felt the frustration rising within him, Bella had changed but he didn't care about that. He did however feel guilt over the fact that she had killed over the years, he had never wanted her to feel like a killer.

The cold air hit Richie's face as he turned the corner, he had decided to see how Bella was after her first day at college and was happy when he turned the corner to see her bike covered in a bit of mud. She had used his present, she was so sweet. Richie made his way to the elevator and pressed the button, as the elevator climbed he tidyed himself up making sure there wasn't a hair out of place or any trace of the beverage he had just gulped down.

As Richie was about to knock the door a face suddenly appeared, Bella had already sensed him coming. "Hey Richie" she said in a joyful tone.

Before Richie could speak he noticed that there were more people in the room, Richie slipped past Bella and saw the pale faces of seven people staring back at him as he entered.

"Richie I'd like you to meet the Cullen family" Bella nervously said biting her lip slightly.

"Bella what the hell is going on here" Richie angrily demanded.

"Let me explain."


	3. Chapter 3

_Again I am really sorry for a short chapter but I hope you like this. _

_(Spoiler) Next chapter is going to be very long as I want to treat you all like the fans you are and give you a look at what everyone has been doing for the past century._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter three

_Jasper_

Without warning a man stormed his way into Bella's apartment. Jasper almost moved into a defensive position when he felt Carlisle's hand on his shoulder signalling him not to attack, Carlisle was very wise in this decision.

"Bella, are these people who I think they are?" Richie said through gritted teeth.

"This is the Cullen family, I saw Jasper today in one of my classes and decided I should meet them again" Bella said quickly as if she only had a certain amount of courage per sentence.

"WHY? Why would you see them again after what they did to you?" he snapped.

Jasper wanted to slam Richie into the wall as Jasper had been raised to treat a lady with respect, respect was not a courtesy Richie was currently showing Bella.

"It was a century ago Richie, they have suffered like me so please calm down."

"I will not calm down, I remember how broken you were when Methos found you. We fixed so you could live a normalish life and you throw it away by seeing them, its an insult to me, Duncan, Methos and Joe. Your a selfish bitch."

Richie was breathing heavily while Bella's expression changed from fear to rage, Jasper felt the moment her emotions flipped. He knew that the door of trouble he had been fearing had been smacked wide open.

_Bella_

Bella's fist clenched and her body changed from casual mode to combat mode.

"Richie, I suggest you leave now before I give into the very powerful need to kill you" she said with a stoic voice.

Richie looked at Bella and knew he had crossed a line by mentioning Joe.

"I hope you know who you can really trust Bella " Richie walked to the door and opened it " By the way Bella be assured Duncan and Methos will be notified of this."

Richie slammed the door on his way out, the atmosphere within the apartment was tense. No-one spoke for about two minutes until Carlisle went to check on Bella.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Carlisle enquired worried for her. Esme moved to Bella's side aswell ready to offer support. Bella shook herself out of her daze and looked at the Cullen family.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about all of that." she stuttered as if the last few minutes had finally caught up with her. Esme pulled Bella into a hug to sooth away all her worries. Bella had been so thankful for Esme and her ability for love passionately but she really wanted to be alone at the moment.

Carlisle motioned for the rest of the family to begin leaving.

"Bella we'll leave you to get some peace and rest and perhaps see you tomorrow" he assured her.

"Yes..um.. I'll see you tomorrow, it was lovely to see you again" she smiled.

Bella watched the vampires leave and suddenly realised how silent her apartment really was.

_Edward_

Walking away from the apartment was strange, he felt a sense of de-ja-vu. He realised that he was leaving Bella again and felt compelled to turn back and stay with her.

"Edward, we'll see you later. Don't act like too much of a creep though" Alice smiled. Edward peeked into her mind and saw a vision of himself perched on a tree outside the window of Bella's apartment. He was watching her going about her normal business.

The rest of his family gave him a nod although Rosalie was sending waves of hate in his direction, she thought he was stalker. Quicker than the eye could see he jumped up into the tree and peeked into Bella's apartment, he heard the soft sobs of a young women coming from the room.

He wanted to hold her and tell her she had done nothing wrong. Who was he kidding? He wanted to kiss her soft lips and smell her scent, a scent he had waited almost a century to smell again.

She was still his Bella and hoped that maybe deep down that he was still her Edward. Watching her wipe away her tears made him angry, he wanted to rip that bastard's head off.

"Bella, I miss you so much." he whispered knowing that only the wind would carry his words.

Edward stayed as still as a statue as he watched her go around the apartment cleaning it up, she always cleaned to make time go by.

Only one thought struck Edward at that moment.

_Please don't leave me again_ he thought.

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided I wanted to take a look at the past and I hope you all like it._

_I apologise if my writing is a bit bad this week, sleep deprivation is no friend of mine._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter four - The Lost years

Cleaning her apartment was the only thing that helped calm the anger slowly building up inside Bella, she hated Richie for making her feel this way.

She remembered when she first became immortal, she remembered everything.

_Bella - 2009_

The rain sweeped across her windscreen creating a blurred scene for Bella to navigate her truck through. She hated the rain but her mind couldn't focus on that now, it could only focus on Jacob and the harsh words he had told her.

"_You're just not good for me Bella, go home_".

She would show him and everyone that she could be independent, that she didn't need anyone to break her heart or protect her. Bella slammed her hands against the wheel and screamed wanting those who had hurt her to hear her.

Without warning Bella's truck swerved sharply towards the edge of the road, as she tried to stopped the truck it slid quickly into a rain soaked tree. The last thing Bella heard was the glass shattering around her before dead silence descended.

_A few minutes later_

Nature was calling she thought as she heard bird and animal noises coming from around her before she realised she was inside her truck. Where was she? Why did her body ache?

Small fragments of memory came to her. She remembered rain, anger and something slipping around her, she opened her eyes and realised what had slipped. She had smashed her truck into a tree with some force judging by the way the truck's frame had been bent and torn.

Bella wedged her door open ignoring the aches and pain, she had suffered a lot worse when James had attacked her.

Bella staggered out of her truck and seated herself of the damp ground. Feeling around herself she put her hand on her stomach, when she raised it she was shocked. Her hand was soaked in blood, she quickly pulled her t-shirt up to find it soaked it in blood but was amazed to find no wound. She realised she was covered in blood but didn't have a single scratch on her.

"Don't panic" a soft voice said as he walked down the small hill that Bella had slid down.

Bella looked at the man. As far as she could see he wasn't a vampire but she could tell he wasn't exactly human, it was just a strange feeling.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Methos. May I ask yours?"

"My name is Bella Swan." Methos smiled.

"Bella swan, that's a beautiful name. Now I presume you are wondering what has happened to you."

Bella nodded as if she was nodding in a class full of children with her being one of them, she pictured Methos as the condescending teacher.

"My dear girl I would like to tell you that you survived the accident but I'm afraid that was only the beginning" Methos said as he placed himself next to Bella.

"Am I dead? I mean I'm alive now, I can move everything" Bella whispered fearing someone would hear them. Bella thought she was going mad. It was either that or she was already full blown insane.

"You are alive but now you are so much more. You've experienced a violent death and you have now become an Immortal".

"What hell are you talking about?" Bella snapped at him before giving him an 'I'm sorry' look.

"You will never age and will practically be unable to be killed, the only way that an Immortal can be killed is if someone cuts of their head." Methos explained as brushed a strand of blood soaked her out of her eyes, she was so young.

"What am I going to do? I don't know what to do" she sobbed.

"Bella, I will make sure you know everything but first I need you to come with me."

"Where?" Bella asked wiping tears from her brown eyes.

"Into the world to find out more."

Methos at that moment became Bella's saviour. She raised herself up from where she was sat and followed Methos without a second thought.

_Edward_

Edward watched from the tree with fascination. He had missed watching Bella, she was his connection to humans long ago. Since then he had strayed away from having human friendships or even human conversations. The last century had been almost impossible to endure.

_50 years ago_

_Alice_

Alice was using her vision to spy on Edward, it hurt her that even after all these years he was still like this. Her once fun brother had turned almost catatonic in some aspects. He stopped listening to music and constantly had a picture of Bella in his pocket. He wasn't Edward anymore, this person sat staring at Bella's photo was only a fragment of him.

_Edward_

Edward stared out of his window. He could hear everyone's thoughts, lately it had become almost impossible to block thoughts.

Alice was fussing over him again, such a fuss was not necessary. Edward had considered going back to the old ways but he dismissed the thought immediately. Bella would not have wanted him to become a killer again.

"Bella, my sweet Bella" he thought sadly.

Esme came to his room to check on him, she always thought of Edward as her favourite but Edward could never figure out why. He was the one bringing the entire family to a halt sometimes, most days he had to be forced to hunt just to get out the house.

"Edward, how are you today" Esme lovingly asked as she seated herself opposite Edward.

"Still thinking about Bella and Forks" he replied numbly.

"Edward, I know what it feels like to lose something you love so much that life seems not to be worth living but I don't want you to feel that pain."

Edward looked at Esme. Her mind was focused on the loss of her human son and how similar Edward had now become to her.

"Esme I don't know what to do, I've looked for her but I have found nothing.".

"Edward I want you to think about Bella, what would she tell you to do?"

Edward pondered the thought.

"She'd still want me to look for her but she'd probably give me a speech on how I'm wasting time and life here."

"Bella always did surprise us with her thoughts" Esme smiled as she rubbed her thumb over Edward's hand, she held his hand only like a mother would.

Edward let out a small laugh and Esme gave a small laugh as well. Esme felt a rush of emotions at that moment. A small broken part of Edward had come back. She knew there were thousands of broken parts to him but she would spend eternity if she had to putting them back together.

"Edward, would you like to come and play some baseball with us" Esme offered.

Edward considered it and nodded his head. He left his room for the first time in three days.

_Richie 2012_

Bella had been a part of Richie's last three years and he thought she was brilliant. She learned amazingly fast when being trained in combat, even at her young age she would be a formidable opponent. Joe had come to think of Bella as his daughter, she was smart and Joe was more than happy to share old stories related to the immortals and Bella was more than happy to listen to them. Richie knew that he was soon going to have to face Bella with what he felt, he had fallen in love with her. He loved how she would cook proper meals for everyone. Duncan had been Bella's mentor and had thought of her a important member of the family.

Richie was in the training room when Bella half skipped in.

"What are you so happy about?" Richie laughed.

"Joe is coming today and I'm making a big dinner later" she smiled.

"Yum, do you want spar?" he offered.

"Sure but you know I'm going to win."

"Over confidence is a weakness Bella and I assure you that you will lose".

Richie passed Bella her sword and the two took there positions.

"Wait a minute, how about we make this interesting." Bella said.

"Such as."

"I use a blindfold."

Richie accepted her request and Bella put on her blindfold.

Bella and Richie sparred with exceptional skill. Bella blocked each blow with grace and skill, she listened for everything.

Richie was amazed with her ability to block each of his blow with no sight. Both attacked and blocked each other. Both of their swords were pressed together, they were holding each other off. Richie and her were face to face now.

Richie saw her beautiful face, her lips were red with life. Richie dropped his sword, he cradled her face and kissed her lips with intense passion. She seemed shocked for a moment and slowly pulled away.

Bella slipped her blindfold off and stared at Richie.

"That was unexpected." she whispered touching her lips.

"Bella, I love you."

Richie knew that they would need to talk, he only hoped that she felt the same.

_Please review!_

_Thank you for all your reviews they are fantastic and I really appreciate them. Also the response to this story has been amazing. Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am sorry x 100. I have been so busy I have barely had time to make a cup of tea._

_This chapter is short but a new one should be up later after this one had been posted. A few hours after this._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Arrival

Present time

Bella had finished cleaning her house. She felt tempted to mess her apartment up all over again just so she would keep herself occupied for another hour.

Richie's words echoed in her mind.

"Methos and Duncan will be notified of this".

She knew that bringing the Cullen family back into her life was going to bring trouble but she had not anticipated this. Richie's outburst was one matter but facing Duncan and Methos's rage was a frightening thought. Although for a reason she could not understand she was smiling.

She was smiling at the fact Edward was watching her and had been for the last hour.

"Edward I know you are there." she whispered.

A small breeze crept across her living room. Bella turned to see Edward staring at her with golden butterscotch eyes that made her heart jump slightly.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Its kind of a weird sense but I could feel you staring at me."

Edward absorbed every detail of Bella as she stood only a few paces from him. Her hair was shorter but her face was still the same. Her lips were red and full but none of that mattered compared to her scent, it was still intoxicating. He had no trouble resisting it but it sent him into a euphoric state just being around it. He was happy for the first time in over one hundred years, he thought he would never feel like this again.

"Your still beautiful as ever." Edward blurted without realising it.

Bella couldn't help blushing and Edward saw the blood rushing to her cheeks. She was still human in that aspect and Edward was relieved at that.

"Why did you leave all those years ago?"

Edward silently crept closer to her.

"I thought I was protecting you. After what happened I thought that if I stayed with you any longer I would just be putting you in more dangerous situations. Bella I'm so sorry."

Edward knew that if vampires could cry he would be sobbing like a baby.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bella screamed "I've spent the last century thinking I had done something wrong."

"Don't ever think that! You were the one thing that kept me going and after I thought you had died I fell apart. I love you Bella and always have."

A rush of emotions came to Bella and she didn't know how to react. She felt everything she had felt a century ago all over again.

Edward turned away ashamed at the pain he had caused Bella. Slowly he felt a hand creep ontohis shoulder that beckoned him to turn towards them.

"I love you too Edward."

Edward let out a shocked breath and then pulled Bella towards him. He felt her lips crush against his with a loving force. Edward could feel her heart beating faster and faster as they stayed intertwined with each other. Every kiss was more powerful than the last and they both never wanted it to end.

_A few miles from Bella's apartment_

He had sensed her earlier in the day. She was easy to identify after he had peeked at her 'record'. Betha Dawson, a new student at the university of British Colombia. The next immortal to feel his blade.


	6. Chapter 6

_Brand new chapter. I've only kept you waiting a few hours this time._

_I hope you like this chapter and enjoy!_

_I would love more review as they really keep me on my toes and also help me further the story so please review_

_I own nothing of Highlander or Twilight_

_Oh and one use of strong language in this chapter._

Chapter 6

Attack

_Credo Ven_

As he sharpened his blade he imagined the fight ahead. He had never heard of this immortal before therefore did not know whether she was new fighter or had any experience in combat. Credo Ven had perched himself across the street where he could see his intended target was present in her home and ready to be slaughtered, the rush of excitement was wonderful. He loved killing other immortals and gaining there knowledge and power.

_Bella and Edward_

They slowly pulled from the embrace that threatened to engulf them for eternity, they struggled though with the desire to stay apart for more than a few seconds.

"I have waited one hundred years for that kiss." laughed Edward as ran his cold, pale hand through Bella's hair.

"Was it as good as you thought it would be." she stuttered trying to recover her voice.

"Bella that was better than I ever imagined."

"Same here." she smiled.

"Bella I have to go back home right now. You need sleep and Carlisle wants to talk with everyone regarding our situation. Will you still be here when I return?".

"I'll still be here, don't you go anywhere. Promise me you will stick around after you've seen Carlisle."

Edward planted a swift kiss on her lips and smiled at her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Bella smiled as she saw Edward leave. She had not felt this way in a long time and her heart was engulfed in a fire of love she thought had been put out for all of time.

As she turned to sit on her sofa her senses went into overdrive. She knew the feeling that had now crushed the fire inside of her. There was a immortal nearby, no, there was an immortal in her apartment.

Bella gracefully moved to her sword and poised it in a defensive position.

"How sweet Betha Dawson, I knew you were something special." The voice was cold but menacing, this opponent was after some major blood.

"You have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours" Bella retorted searching for the intruder.

"I am credo and its time to die my little darling."

With lightning speed a large figure jumped with his sword raised and struck Bella's Katana sword with incredible force. She managed to hold her stance for a few seconds before receiving a rib breaking punch to her chest. Bella stumbled back slightly but immediately went into a defence stance again.

"I was expecting more of a fight but we can't win all the time" he laughed.

Bella stared into his eyes and knew that this battle would be to the death.

"You want a fight, bring it on you creepy motherfucker".

Bella twirled her blade and attacked Credo with grace. Each twirl of her blade was blocked except for her last. Her blade sliced deeply across his stomach bringing the man to his knees and at her mercy. She brought the cold metal edge of her blade to his neck.

"Your right Credo, I was expecting more of a fight".

She raised the sword and brought it down upon Credo's neck. Credo's head rolled across her carpet spreading blood across the ground.

At that second she felt the energy building around her before it struck her, the quickening was happening. She was about to receive all the knowledge and experience of Credo's. Everything exploded around Bella but she didn't notice as the energy entered her and brought her to the floor. It was good but so overwhelming at times and she had only experienced a few since she became an immortal.

As the light became dim in her apartment she heard the silence around her. She was now stronger and she knew it.

_Richie __Somewhere across town_

Richie was walking through the bitter cold night when he felt a Quickening taking place. One thought came to his mind.

_'Bella's in a fight'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Discussions, Discussions **_

Richie had raced across town to check if Bella had survived the attack. He was thankful that he sensed the quickening happening; it helped him keep a closer eye of Bella. Richie burst through the door and found himself confronted with two other large figures.

"Hello Duncan, hello Methos." Richie said slightly out of breath.

Duncan was the first to see Richie's reaction as he finally took in the scene on front of him. Lying in the middle of Bella's floor was the headless body of Credo. Blood was spattered across some of furniture and the apartment was now littered with burning candles as all the light bulbs had been burst, Richie figured that one hell of a battle must have taken place.

"Richie. I see we were not the only ones to feel the quickening happen." Methos laughed

"I came as fast as I could. Is Bella ok?"

"Be calm Richie, apart from a few bruises and cuts which have already healed she is fine. Bella seems to be a fierce opponent even to those with supposed experience."

Duncan had remained silent until he noticed Bella coming out from her bathroom. Bella froze as she saw Richie and instantly knew what conversation was about to take place. He had only been calling her a bitch two hours ago and now he was back. Bella was about to be enemy number one in the eyes of Duncan and Methos.

_The Cullen residence_

Edward swiftly walked into the living room of his new home; he had to admit though that he missed forks. He missed being able to just leap into the forest and run through the lush green forestry and hunt the nearest animal. Carlisle was speaking when Edward entered the room; he gave a quick nod of acknowledgement and continued to talk. Carlisle had no need to repeat himself as Edward got the quick

version of the meeting via Alice. Edward noticed that Alice had a huge beaming smile on her face while Jasper was confused on the matter of why she had the smile.

"I am so happy right now! You and Bella back together." Alice thought

Edward should have known that Alice would have seen the kiss. It appeared that Bella was still visible in Alice's sight. Before Edward could continue to ponder what Alice had seen Carlisle caught his attention.

"Edward I was wondering whether you think it is appropriate to stay here now. There may be complications due to Bella and those around her; I do not wish to cause Bella trouble like we have tonight." Carlisle said in a leader's voice.

"I think we should stay. Carlisle, I lose her once I can't lose her again."

"Edward I know you feel you must stay but perhaps it would be better if the family moved away. You can still see Bella now that you know she is here."

Edward didn't even consider the matter. The fact that Carlisle would even suggest such a thing angered him.

"Edward it was only a suggestion, calm down." Jasper almost commanded. The emotional tide in the room was full on anger, happiness and confusion; it was not comfortable for Jasper to feel this. Jasper could feel a flick of anger rising in his brother and didn't want him to do anything he may regret at a later date.

Edward sat back down obediently, even though he would never attack his brother unless he had to restrain him from blood, he had no desire to fight Jasper. Jasper was an experienced fighter from his newborn days and was a lethal opponent to any vampire.

"Carlisle I think it would be best if we stayed. I also want to reconnect with Bella. She may be a century old but she still needs guidance and I think we can give it to her. The girl we knew in Forks is still in there somewhere and I think we need to bring that part of Bella back up to the surface." Esme calmly suggest moving herself near Edward.

"Esme what do you mean the old Bella?" Edward asked confused to statement Esme had just made.

"You saw how she was tonight. The moment something she loved from the past was brought forward she changed from the calm and collected Bella we all knew to a girl with the look of a killer. The look in her eyes was frightening to even me".

"Esme she is definitely the same Bella. I kissed Bella today and the love from that kiss is the only conformation I need to be with her."

Esme hugged her son as soon as he finished and brought his face into her hands. Her favourite was back and she never wanted the smile on his face to disappear.

Even Rosalie was happy that Edward had found Bella again. She now had a little respect for Bella as she shared some of the pain that Rosalie had.

_**Bella **_

"Hello Bella, it good to see your sword skills are not impaired by you recent guests." Richie coldly remarked.

"You've had guests Bella. May I ask who they are?" Duncan questioned wondering who Bella could have invited over as she had only been in Colombia a week.

"The Cullen family decided to join Bella for a little chat earlier on. It seems that they are in town and seem to be planning to stay."

Duncan was the first to give Bella the angered glance. Duncan had been there when Bella had been upset over all the things that had happened in Forks, he had no wish to see her suffer the same pain again.

"Bella you are not to see them again, do you understand me?" Duncan commanded with anger and disappointment spilling out from his voice.

"You're not my father. If I choose to keep seeing them that is my decision" Bella angrily snapped back, she was ashamed to admit it but she just because they helped her in the past it didn't give them the right to control her life. It was her choice if she wanted to love Edward. I was her choice if she wanted to feel like she had a family. It was her and only her choice.

"I remember you the first time I saw you, you were broken and upset. I remember when you fell in tears in Richie's arms saying how much you wanted the bastard to pay for leaving you in that forest." Duncan yelled.

"You've never been happy with my choices. I choose Edward. He only left me to try and protect me from more vampires. He was trying to protect me even though he didn't need to."

"What a fine job he managed to do at protecting you. You will regret this decision Bella. Mark my words, they will leave you again and they will not think twice."

Duncan stormed violently out of the apartment after his final word leaving Bella now at the mercy of Methos. Methos simply stared and her and for some reason he did the most unexpected thing in the world. He smiled.

"Congratulations Bella. It's so nice to see you happy again." He laughed.

"A-a-aren't you mad with me?" Bella stuttered.

"Why would I be mad? You are growing up and standing up against people. I would love to meet this family. I am always intrigued by the world and would like to investigate the Cullen's better".

Methos was gleaming while Bella was more relieved in her life.

"I'll arrange a meeting for tomorrow night." Bella chirped.

Richie was not as happy with the arrangement.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all so much for your reviews. _

I_ am wondering whether to have Victoria return but I would like to ask you what you want. _

_Should Victoria return for her vengeance against Bella and Edward? Leave answer in review please._

_**Meet the parents (well kind of.)**_

Methos gave Bella an encouraging hug before he left and told her to call him if anyone challenged her again as he had found a lovely new place to live while he was in town. Bella knew about Methos, he enjoyed the richer things in life. Bella had only just realised what a mess had been created by her fight with Credo. Her eyes zoomed on the blood that now covered her wooden floors; she guessed it was time for a mop and bleach.

_A few miles away _

Lydia Ven as she was now known was sobbing in front the open fire she had put on hoping for her lover to return, more powerful than before. Credo was dead. She knew it in her heart when she felt the quickening happen. The target was not powerful as far as the couple could tell so when the power from the quickening was felt Lydia knew Credo had lost the battle.

"Bella Dawson is going to feel my blade go through every part of her before I slice my vengeance from her head. I swear to you Credo she will not survive my plan." Lydia vowed as she caressed her wedding ring hoping to once again feel her Credo.

_Edward Cullen _

The family decided to retire to their rooms after the meeting to try and calm the atmosphere. Alice being her usual self decided to go to Edward and ask him about the kiss. Edward didn't need his mind reading ability to know she was coming.

Edward was reading Bella's old copy of Romeo and Juliet even though he had scanned the word with the book a thousand times. It was a phase he had developed after Bella went missing. After Charlie had left the house one night to go see Billy Black, Edward sneaked into Bella's room which had not been touched and took a few of her books. He also remembered the items he had placed beneath her floor boards when he departed, hidden within the items lay a photo of him and Bella which was still in his pocket to this day.

A sudden burst of air presented Alice. She was sat opposite Edward jittery with excitement wanting every emotion and feeling to be told to her so she had the memory forever with all the details.

"Alice why must you be such a freak" laughed Edward.

"It's my job to be the weird one in the family besides you know I want to know even if I did see it." Alice squeaked.

"Why do you want to know anyway? You need to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Bella isn't crystal clear to me anymore; her immortality makes her future very erratic. You both were slightly blurring in my vision. It was like looked through a pair of glasses that aren't right for you."

"It was great and worth the century I had to wait. She's destroyed the cold hearted monster that I thought I would remain. I'm just worried that I might lose her again" Edward relented.

"Edward, don't focus on thoughts like that. I don't want to have a dreary grieving brother all over again. No offence Edward but you've been a bit of a bore over the last century" Alice joked giving Edward a small punch of encouragement.

Edward was thankful that Alice was a freak. Little sisters were meant to annoy their brothers but at the same time they were there to give them the life that they needed.

"Esme and Carlisle are going on a hunt, I was thinking of joining them. Do you want to join the hunt?"

Alice didn't have a chance to answer. The same blank stare she had when her vision's arrived came across her face.

"Actually I don't think any of us are going anywhere." Alice smiled.

"What's going on? Is Bella alright?" Edward raised his voice slightly.

"Edward she's fine although I can't see her properly, she is really blurry right now. In about two hours she is going to call us to ask us if we can meet with her mentor Methos."

Edward rapidly grabbed his phone and dialled the number he had seen in Alice's vision. He figured it must be Bella's. After three numbing rings Bella picked up her phone.

"Hello?" the confused voice asked.

"Bella its Edward, Alice had a vision that you wanted us to meet Methos. The family would love to meet him."

"I should have known Alice would still be able to see me."

"Don't be so sure. She's asking me if you could try being more careful. You're blurry in her vision now and she wants to keep an eye in you. Of course within reason" Edward quickly added.

"Let me think. I have classes tomorrow but would eleven tomorrow night be acceptable. Any sign of daylight should be long gone."

"Where should we meet?"

"I'm sure Alice has already seen the destination" laughed Bella.

Edward looked at Alice who gave a swift nod.

"We'll see you tomorrow night then. Bye Bella, try to stay out of trouble."

"No worries" Bella replied and then the line went dead.

Edward had already decided he was going to follow Bella throughout the day. He knew he had to be careful to avoid being detected by her but he was sure he could do it; the forecast for the weather was cloudy with a chance of sun so any public appearance would be out of the question.

"We're still hunting Edward. Still want to come and watch me hunt better than you." Alice teased.

"You're the one who will be watching."

The two 'siblings' jolted at vampire speed out of the house laughing with Emmett joining them after only a few seconds.

_Eleven the next night_

Alice looked at the park that Bella had chosen and wondered why she had chosen it, then again anything Bella did surprised Alice even if Alice had her ability set to full power. The entire park was deserted apart from an annoying man sitting on a bench staring at them. People staring at them was nothing new but this man looked at them as if he was studying every fibre of who they were. Alice had trouble knowing if he knew what they were.

The engine of a bike being pushed to its limits was the noise that interrupted Alice's thoughts. Bella had arrived late and looked like she had rushed to get there as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the traffic was nightmare" she sighed as she placed her helmet of her bike.

"There was no rush Bella" Carlisle assured her.

Bella beckoned the strange man with dark hair and slightly pale skin to come over to them. The man was much older but everyone in the Cullen family recognised who this man was. Methos had been the strange man sitting on the bench and Alice felt stupid for not putting the pieces together.

"I must say Bella I never expected the meeting to be so soon. Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Methos."

Carlisle was the first to step forward and introduce himself to Methos.

"Greetings, my name is Carlisle and this is my family" nodding in the direction of each person "this is my wife Esme, my son's Jasper, Edward and Emmett and my daughter's Rosalie and Alice."

Before anything more could be said a figure emerged from the shadows. Duncan had arrived with a look of murder on his face.

_Please review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I am back. My biggest ever apologies to my readers but some personal matters meant I had to stop writing and the fact that I am drowning in coursework and applications. _

_Small little bit here but another long long chapter will be posted tomorrow._

_Shit _was he only thought that occurred to Bella. She thought that Duncan was going to stay away from the meeting.

Duncan marched up to Bella and roughly grabbed her arm as he began to steer her away from Methos and the Cullen family.

"Duncan you're hurting me." Bella said as she felt the blood supply in her arms go away.

"You shouldn't even be here and you're not going bond again with these soulless monsters so you're coming back with me" Duncan whipped his to face Methos "You should know better, she is not thinking straight and you push her further to these beasts."

Methos grabbed Duncan's hand and pulled it away from Bella.

"She has a right to see these people, you are not her father and she is a grown women who is capable of dealing with decisions" Methos calmly but sternly said.

"She is as good as my daughter. I have trained her, looked after her and I was there for her when that bastard broke her heart."

Edward head whipped up and his eyes had turned from Butterscotch brown to black as his anger escaped the cage he had kept it bound within.

"I left her to protect her, you will never understand my life or the life of my kind. She got hurt and I thought it was the only way to protect her so don't you dare call me a soulless monster" he yelled.

Duncan and Edward were now face to face with their eyes each brimming with rage. Their body language showed that they were both eager to fight each other, the only thing keeping them from doing this was Bella.

Carlisle and Jasper came up behind Edward putting a hand on each shoulder.

"Edward this is not the place or time, fighting him will resolve nothing and would hurt Bella." Carlisle whispered this in Edward's ear so only those with sense as strong as a vampires could hear it. Edward relaxed his body and looked at Bella, she was the only person that could sooth him.

Carlisle positioned himself between the two groups and next to Bella. She was close to tears and he knew it, this meeting had been a mistake and Carlisle knew it.

Bella gave Carlisle a swift hug which he returned, she moved towards her bike while the others looked ashamed at the actions they had just perpetrated and the effect they had had on Bella.

Bella walked away wondering if she would ever have something close to a normal life. She had just ruined any hope of having her two families agree and she had only herself to blame.

Before anyone could say another word three gunshots pierced the air and Bella fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapters are going to be delayed over the next few weeks as I have been given quite a bit of coursework to do._

_I will however try to make sure there is a chapter at least once a week or maybe even two._

_I would like to say a __**big **__thank you to Dark Miko for her continuing reviews and patience._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

All hell breaks loose

Edward was next to Bella within seconds, he cradled her as she began to stir and moan from the pain.

"Bella! Bella! Please wake up Bella" shouted Edward.

"I'm ok. Can you see anyone?"

Edward looked around and even with his extended vision he couldn't see the son of a bitch who had shot his Bella. He decided to open his mind, he closed his eyes and let the the thoughts through. He winced at all the voices shouting in his mind but he was instantly able to hear the mind of the shooter.

A little warning shot to show what I have in store for you Bella Dawson the voice was filled with hatred.

Edward motioned Alice to help Bella get the bullets out as he started to run towards the voice, Jasper and Emmett followed him closely not willing to let anything happen to their brother.

As Edward came into the room the door ripped off its hinges, a young women stood looking confused and bewildered at the three men in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" she said coldly.

Edward put his hand around her throat and held her against the brick wall.

"You tried to kill Bella. I am going to rip you limb from limb you bitch."

Edward tightened his grip causing the women's face to turn deep red colour. Edward was going to choke the life out of her and he knew he would not feel bad afterwards.

"Edward we still need to know why she shot Bella, let go of her throat" Jasper urged to Edward as he grabbed Edward's arm.

Edward focused all of his attention on just removing his hand. He wanted answers but struggle with thought of killing the woman who had a huge grin on her face.

Edward released her and Jasper immediately grabbed her and whisked her away.

Bella

The pain was not that was unbearable, she hated to admit it but it wasn't the first time she had been shot but she wasn't going to let Edward know that.

Methos and Duncan were above her. One held her head up and supported her weight while the other started to remove the bullet, Carlisle had offered to help but the defensive Duncan would not allow any of the vampires to remain around her.

"Where is Edward?"

"He's gone after the person that hurt you Bella, just stay still so we can get the last bullet out" soothed Methos.

The last bullet took a minute to get out but as soon as it had came out Bella was able to heal.

Esme stepped forward and offered to take care of Bella till she was back to full health. Methos had no problem with the offer and he sensed something different about Esme, she seemed to have a loving attitude within her. Duncan also strangely allowed Esme to care for Bella and Bella welcomed Esme without arguement.

2 hours later

The training room

Lydia as she had identified herself was secure in the training room. Bella wanted to confront her on her own.

Lydia knew her interrogation was going to be soon and she welcomed it. She wanted to look the women who had killed her Credo in the eyes. Small footsteps came from the stairs and Lydia smiled.

"Bella Dawson, the famous killer" laughed Lydia.

"Lydia. I have some questions for you."

"Ask away you murderous bitch"

_Spoiler!_

_Expect someone from the past to make an appearance in the next chapter along with a fight_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 _

_Ok so I decided to take the story in a different direction so my spoilers have changed. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would like to thank my readers for taking an interest in this story and thank you for reviewing. _

_Apologies for this chapter being late but my work has been drowning me. _

"Why did you shoot me? You can't take my power unless you fight me and Immortals cannot be killed by human means. You were outnumbered by other immortals so why risk it? Bella asked as she pulled a chair to sit on.

"Firstly you killed Credo. You weren't supposed to be a skilled fighter but we couldn't find much information on you so he decided to risk it. You bitch, you took him away from me."

"He attacked me. Every immortal takes the risk of being killed when they choose to fight. I fought him and won. I took no pleasure in killing him but I had every right to defend myself."

Lydia flinched her head to the side, she knew that the women in front of her was right but she still wanted revenge. Credo should have killed this women so he was strong enough to fight what was coming and she knew that she was going to die without him.

"I will kill you Bella Dawson and if I don't succeed the evil coming is going to enjoy slicing your precious little head off"

Lydia laughed as she slouched in her chair.

"What evil? What are you talking about?"

Bella seemed fazed by this immortals words and as much as she tried to hide it she was slightly scared. Bella remembered the stories that Methos, Richie and Duncan had told her about various immortals. She knew she was skilled but she was sure if she was strong enough to face what was coming.

"Credo had a close call with another immortal, he had the immortal at his mercy. He was about to strike when the immortal laughed in his face telling him that he was going to die anyway because of a new immortal."

"Do you know who this immortal is?" Bella inquired.

"He is known by a few names but he likes to use the name Titan. He isn't new in the age sense. He is rumoured to be older than your mentor Methos. His soul is marked with darkness and pain. The reason why we have been hunting immortals is so that me and Credo could be at least strong enough to escape from him." Lydia confessed.

"No-one is older than Methos at least I am told. Why won't you fight him?"

Lydia chuckled under her breath as she realised that while Bella was a skilled fighter her knowledge of the immortal world was not complete.

"We can't fight him without corrupting ourselves, if any immortal fights this bastard they will fall victim to a dark quickening. The quickening received from him will be so tainted with evil that any sign of the immortal receiving it will disappear and they will become as evil as he was".

Bella decided that she couldn't ask anymore questions without knowing more about what a dark quickening was.

"I'm going to leave you down here but be assured I will be back for more answers" Bella said coldly to Lydia. She had to put on a poker face in front of this women or she would lose the only betting chip she had left.

Upstairs the Cullen's and the Immortals seemed to be getting along although the tension between Edward and Richie was obvious to even the most blind person.

"What did she say" Edward said.

Bella relaxed and addressed the whole group.

"As far as I can tell she and Credo were in some kind of relationship. I think they were married judging by the ring on her finger."

"She wanted revenge for you killing Credo" Richie realised.

Edward looked at Bella in shock.

"When did you kill Credo?" Edward asked with concern in her force.

"He attacked after you left the house. I fought him and chopped his head off and I received his quickening. She wants kill me for killing him."

"Bella why didn't you tell me?"

"Its a risk of being Immortal, I am stronger from the fight. You have to realise that I'm not as defenceless as I was and you won't always be there to protect me."

Edward seemed disturbed by Bella being so calm about being attacked but knew she was right. He was just happy that she was alive.

"Methos, what is a dark quickening?" Bella asked her mentor who seemed startled by the question.

"Its when an immortal is so overcome by the quickening from an evil immortal that everything they are turns into something evil and sadistic. The kindest person immortal could turn into the most horrific killer from a dark quickening. Duncan and Connor have both fallen victim to this but they have managed to purge it from themselves. Why are you asking this?"

Bella gave Duncan a look of surprise but decided that she would tell them what was coming.

"Someone very powerful by the name of Titan is killing his way through immortals. He supposed to be older than you Methos."

"Well that causes us all some problems" Methos said gravely.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**My life has been a crazy mess and I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. First I was swamped with work and then I suffered a tiny bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and added my story.**_

_**Everything twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer etc. and everything highlander to the creator etc.**_

Methos was lost for words for the first time in a long time. There were few immortals older than him. Immortals as old as himself were thought to be more responsible than younger immortals due to their many years of wisdom and skill, Methos was disgusted at the idea of an immortal as strong as Titan, what the were the watchers doing?

Bella soft voice broke the silence that surrounded the room.

"Methos what are we going to do?" she said softly but a small amount of fear slipped into her voice. Methos went to Bella and gave her a comforting hug, Bella felt like a little girl again with Methos giving her hug. He had always been a strong father figure for her, he had been very supportive of the Cullen's return to her life.

"Don't worry Bella. I will have to consult certain individuals but I should be able to find a solution to this problem. For now I want you to live your life and enjoy the arrival of the Cullen family. I will deal with this" Methos soothingly said as he looked at Bella.

Bella let out a long breath and felt so much better after she had. Methos was always able to put her worries to rest especially when she was a newbie immortal. Methos looked at Edward who suddenly turned his head to look at Methos.

"_Edward I think that Bella would be most comfortable with you tonight so I would be grateful if you stayed with her tonight_" Methos thought.

Edward nodded then walked over to take care of Bella, he hugged her tightly but lovingly and she returned the love with a kiss to his cheek which made him smile like a young boy who had just received a bicycle for Christmas.

"What are we going to do with her?" Bella asked nodded her head to the door that led to the basement.

"It's up to you Bella" Methos replied.

"I want to let her fight me. I know I can beat her, I have to fight her or she'll keep coming after me and those around me."

Edward looked at Bella with shock filling his eyes, his kind, sweet and caring Bella was offering to go and kill someone.

"Bella no! I'm not risking you again. I was in so much pain after you got shot" Edward barked.

"Edward I will be fine, she is so clouded with anger and grief right now that she won't be able to focus. I'll handle her, she wanted a fight and I'll give her one."

Methos and Richie nodded in agreement. As Bella walked to pick up Lydia's sword Richie motioned for Bella to come and speak with him.

"What is it Richie?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck and remember to listen with your ears as well as track her with your eyes" Richie said sounding like an ancient master.

"Thanks Richie".

Richie gave her a quick but loving kiss on the cheek and let her go to confront Lydia. Bella felt slightly awkward as Richie kissed her on the cheek especially with Edward watching.

Edward was paying close attention to Bella as she went over to Richie, if only Bella knew the thoughts in Richie's mind. Edward was having a hard time keeping his anger in control, the moment he saw Richie kiss Bella his eyes flashed with anger. Jasper felt the sudden spike of emotion and rushed to Edward to stop him from doing anything stupid, he enjoyed seeing his brother happy again and didn't want to risk him doing something to ruin everything.

"Edward calm down. It was only a friend kiss" Jasper lied, he knew what Richie was feeling.

"You know as well as I that his emotions tell a different story. He has kissed her before and he wishes that she would be his Bella, if he kisses her again I will break his fucking neck."

Jasper nodded and understood knowing that his brother would kill Richie if he kissed Bella again. Bella picked up her sword and Lydia's, she walked slowly down to the basement. It was time to settle the score.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Here you go people. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**My writer's block didn't last that long thanks to a certain review**_

_**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Highlander to whoever owns it etc.**_

Bella breathed slowly as she crept down the stairs towards her soon to be opponent.

"Come to cut my head off have you Bella. Go ahead you spineless bitch" Lydia said with venom dripping from her voice.

"I'm not spineless. You said you wanted to fight me, I will put your sword down on this table and cut your bindings. You can fight me and we can settle this honourably."

Bella placed the sword on the table and cut Lydia's bindings making sure she retreated to a safe distance so Lydia would not try and attack her before they had begun the real fight.

"I guess I'll be seeing Credo sooner than I thought" Lydia half-laughed half-sobbed.

Bella began to feel guilty about the choice she had made but that guilt was quickly replaced with her survival instinct as Lydia thrust her blade towards Bella. The blade sliced into Bella's stomach, Bella couldn't help the yelp that came from her lips. In one swift motion Bella smashed her sword against Lydia's causing a ring to fill the room, both women were determined to kill the other and neither was going to back down. Bella and Lydia were almost equal for some time as they defended themselves from each attack the other tried inflict.

For a split second time seemed to slow down as Bella considered what would happen if she died. Edward would lose control and he would fall apart and while Lydia would still die from another sword upstairs the new found happiness everyone had found would fade away with her death. Refusing to be the reason Edward would be in pain Bella high kicked Lydia in the face causing Lydia to fall to the ground, another kick to Lydia's hand sent her sword flying. Bella had the women at her mercy and was startled when the women started to laugh.

"I hope Titan kills you nice and slow. See you in Hell Bella Dawson" she laughed through bloody lips.

Anger coursed through Bella's body and in one swift move she slice her head off causing Lydia's head to roll three times before halting to a stop. Bella knew what was about to come when the lights started to flicker, she felt the power in the air. She let out a scream as the power and knowledge surged through her body making her stronger and better than before, as the room calmed she collapsed on the floor breathing heavier and heavier before calming herself.

Edward could hear every word and noise that was happening below, it took all his willpower to not run down and help save his Bella. He knew that if he interrupted Bella he would probably regret it as well as disrespect Bella's wishes. He hoped that he would be able to kiss her soft lips again and hold her against himself.

The door creaked open and Bella walked through with blood covering her t-shirt and her sword. Methos quickly went to Bella and hugged her like a proud father would his daughter. Methos may not be her biological father but Bella was the closest person to his heart and he thought of her as his daughter.

Bella lifted her head and smiled. She had proven herself once again to Methos and the others, she knew it wasn't necessary but she felt the need to prove she wasn't as weak as she used to be.

"She's dead. She put up one hell of a fight as you can tell" Bella said as she lifted the hand that had been covering her stomach to reveal a large wound.

Edward was over to Bella within a second with a cloth to hold against the wound, she winced as pressure was placed on the wound but simply shook it away. Jasper had decided to stay back from the group as he could smell her blood, he didn't want to risk attacking her again.

"I think it is time to leave Bella so she can get some rest" Methos suggested.

"I think that would be wise. Bella call us whenever you like for whatever you might need, we will all see you soon" Carlisle said giving Bella a quick hug before ushering the family out of the house. Bella hugged onto Edward, Carlisle noticed this and smiled understanding that his son would be with the women he loved tonight.

Methos hugged Bella goodbye while Richie gave Bella a quick wave and left without another word.

Edward kissed Bella lovingly. She laughed as she came away from kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Edward never leave me again" Bella asked smiling.

"I will never leave you again I promise."

Bella thrust herself towards his lips and thanked fate for bringing her to Edward.

**Please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**No excuses for how late this update had been but I just had a huge writers block concerning this story. I am going to start updating it more now. **  
**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
**All mistake are my own**

**Enjoy and please review**

The next day

Bella found herself waking up from a beautiful slumber, a greek adonis was cradling her in his arms while her head was resting on his chest. She smiled as she remembered the previous night's activites. She remembered the bliss she had felt when Edward had caressed her body with care and grace, she remembered the cold sensation from his hands cooling her as the heat took over her body. Last night had not been her first time with a man but it had been her first time with Edward, she had wished that she had waited for Edward after the previous night.

"Good morning Bella" Edward said as he stroked Bella's hair. She smiled at him before she started to tracing the contures of his chest with her hand. She knew that he must have watched her sleep all night like he used to.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Word's cannot describe how I feel" Bella laughed, she pushed her body up to sit up, the cover's wrapped around her chest to provide a small bit of modesty. Edward was mesmerized as the room suddenly filled with sunlight. Bella was surrounded by the light and looked like an angel, he had never loved her so much except in that moment. Bella also found herself mesmerised by way Edward's skin was sparkling like a thousand small diamonds. She had forgotten how beautiful he was.

"I glad to hear that."

"Can I ask you a question Edward?" Bella asked suddenly curious.

"Ask away" he said gently.

"You always told me that it was dangerous for me if you lost control. I remember the first time we almost gave in in my bedroom, it was over a century ago. I just wondered how you were able to be so gentle last night."

Edward pulled himself into a sitting position and cradled brushed a small strand of hair out of her face, he loved the joy that was in her perfect brown eyes.

"I've had a century of thinking about you. Everyday for the last century I've thought of you and when I was with you last night every part of me was concentrating on not hurting you. I just wanted you to be happy last night" he explained with a voice fall of love. Bella let out a joyful sigh before pressing her lips to his again, Edward breathed in her scent as they kissed. He let out a small low sounding growl causing Bella to pull away and suddenly giggle.

"Sorry Bella" Edward laughed as embarrasment sweeped across his body. They giggled for another few seconds before they settled down. Bella got off the bed and walked towards the living room with the sheet wrapped around her body, it barely covered her body. Edward felt the animal inside him growl as he saw Bella's body, he raced after her hoping she up for another round.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review**


End file.
